LeaderSamas Desires xxx Des Anführers Verlangen
by Lealino
Summary: Pein fällt bei den monatlichen Besprechunden immer über Kakuzu her. Wird er sich das gefallen lassen? Und was ist eigentlich mit Hidan? PEIN x KAKUZU, KAKUZU x HIDAN! Crack fic! Yaoi. Lemon.


Leader-samas Desires

Pein x Kakuzu (Kakuzu x Hidan)

Es war ruhig im Hauptquartier der Akatsuki-Organisation. Die Flure waren leer. Konan war einkaufen, Zetsu war auf einer seiner sogenannten ‚Aufräum-Missionen', Itachi war mit Kisame mal wieder in Konoha um seinen Bruder Sasuke auszuspionieren, Sasori und Deidara waren auf einer Mission und Hidan schlief… Seine letzte ‚Ritual-Opfer-Party', die er am vorherigen Tag in einem kleinen, unbekannten Bergdorf gefeiert hatte, hatte ihm ziemlich viel Kraft gekostet… Er wälzte sich in seinem Bett umher und griff nach einem großen Kissen, das er, in seinem schlaftrunkenen Zustand, fälschlicherweise für Kakuzu hielt. Doch der echte Kakuzu war nicht da…

Um diese Uhrzeit war Kakuzu normalerweise immer dabei die täglichen Ein- und Ausgaben zu kontrollieren und zu dokumentieren. Normalerweise… Doch heute war mal wieder das Ende eines weiteren Monats und Kakuzu wurde von Pein in sein Büro gerufen um die Finanzen des Monats und die zukünftigen Pläne bezüglich ihrer finanziellen Möglichkeiten zu diskutieren. Eigentlich wie immer. Doch aus Peins Büro hörte man keinerlei lautstarker Diskussionen, keine einvernehmlichen Unterhaltungen…

Es war so ungewohnt ruhig im Hauptquartier… Doch niemand bemerkte es…

„Ah…" Kakuzu biss sich auf die Zunge. Er versuchte jeglichen Ton seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Fast krampfhaft krallte er sich in die Dokumente auf dem Schreibtisch und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen. Die Hände an seiner Hüfte hielten ihn fest, doch die kräftigen Stöße drückten ihn trotzdem immer wieder fest gegen das dunkle Holz des Tisches. Die Lampe vor ihm bewegte sich bei jeder Erschütterung des Schreibtisches und die lose herumliegenden Stifte klapperten. Auf seinem Rücken spürte der Narbenmann seidiges, langes Haar, welches bei jeder Bewegung sanft über seine braune Haut strichen.

Eine der Hände um seiner Hüfte löste sich, strich mit den Fingern sanft über seinen Rücken zu seiner Schulter, hielt sich kurz daran fest und packte dann plötzlich Kakuzus Kinn. Sein Gesicht wurde zur Seite gedrückt und Pein beugte sich tiefer zu ihm hinunter. Er sah ihm nun in die Augen. Ein paar starre Augen fixierten ihn mit dem rin'negan-typischen Mustern und schienen sein Inneres aus zu kundschaften. Plötzlich bewegte er seine Lippen. „Was tust du? Hör auf es zu unterdrücken", hörte er die düstere Stimme neben sich. Er konnte diesem Blick einfach nicht standhalten… Kakuzu kniff die Augen zusammen und wollte seinen Kopf wegdrehen, doch der Leader ließ ihn nicht.

„Hör auf damit dich zurückzuhalten und gehorche", sprach Pein mit einem nun fordernden Ton. Er erhob sich wieder von Kakuzus Rücken und stieß wieder in ihn hinein. Kakuzu schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter und stöhnte bei dieser Bewegung kleinlaut auf. „Aah…." „Schon besser", hörte er Pein über sich.

Er krallte sich mit einer Hand an einer Schreibtischkannte fest. Es war einfach zu heftig. „Uh… Ah…"

So ging das schon seit Monaten… Alles hatte ganz normal angefangen. Kakuzu war Ende Februar in Peins Büro gerufen worden. Zu einer ganz normalen Besprechung. So wie immer eigentlich. Damals wurde er von Peins 1. Körper ‚Deva' in Empfang genommen. In dieser Form zeigte er sich den Akatsukis am häufigsten. Jedenfalls hatte das Gespräch ganz normal angefangen. Kakuzu hatte dem Leader die Rechnungen und Einnahmen des Monats vorgelegt und ihm Vorschläge zum senken der Kosten vorgetragen, die er sich auch bis zum Ende angehört hatte. Sie hatten darüber diskutiert was davon umsetzbar war und was nicht… Als der vernarbte Ninja dann gehen wollte, hatte Pein ihn am Handgelenk gepackt und ihm befohlen seine Maske abzunehmen.

Der alte Mann war am Anfang ziemlich verwirrt über diese Forderung gewesen, doch er hatte dem Befehl des Anführers Folge zu leisten…

Als er sich die Maske abgenommen hatte, wurde ihm befohlen sich hinzuknien. Kakuzu hatte stark gezögert, befolgte aber auch diese Forderung. Erst als Pein seine Hose geöffnet hatte und ihn zwang ihm einen zu blasen, versuchte der Narbenmann ihm zu widersprechen. Doch es nützte nichts… Es war der Befehl des Leaders.

Er hatte Hidan schon hunderte Male einen geblasen. All zu groß musste er sich damals nicht überwinden. Nur sein Stolz litt unter diesem Befehl…

Zwei Monate lang geschah darauf nichts mehr, doch dann wollte Pein plötzlich mehr. Im Mai hatte er ihm befohlen die Hüllen fallen zu lassen. Nach kurzen, jedoch lauten Einwänden war Kakuzu auch diesem Befehl gefolgt…

Seit diesem Tag hatte Pein ihn jedes Mal bei der monatlichen Besprechung genommen. Er war nur froh, dass ihn dieses Mal nur Peins 2. Körper ‚Ashura' nahm. Einmal musste er einen Dreier mit ihm UND Deva aushalten. Das war eine DER Erfahrungen auf die er verzichten hätte können…

Kakuzu hatte nichts gegen Sex. Auch nicht gegen Analsex. Doch normalerweise lag ER oben! Er hasste es jemand anderem ausgeliefert zu sein. Nicht mal Hidan durfte ihn dort unten entjungfern. Er fühlte sich so schwach und willenlos… Seine fünf Herzen schlugen schneller.

„Ah… Nicht… So fest", jammerte er. Verdammt, jetzt kam er sich wie ein Weichei vor… Doch zu Kakuzus Erstaunen schien Pein mit einem verständnisvollem „Hm" zu lächeln und stieß wirklich etwas sanfter zu. Jetzt wurde es irgendwie angenehm… „Jetzt besser?", fragte Ashura ihn mit fast sanfter Stimme. Kakuzu stöhnte leise und antwortete mit einem erdrückten „Ja…"

Pein zitterte etwas. Kakuzu wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. „Ah!" Peins Körper sackte auf Kakuzus Rücken zusammen. Er atmete genauso schwer wie Kakuzu und schmiegte sich mit dem Gesicht an seine Schulter. Der Narbenmann spürte das kalte Metall in dessen Gesicht und erschauderte etwas, als sich seine Piercings etwas in seine Haut eingruben.

Kakuzus Körper entspannte sich etwas. Für heute war es vorbei. Kakuzu wollte aufstehen, doch der Leader lag immer noch keuchend auf ihm. „Leader-sama, ich muss wieder an die Arbeit", keuchte Kakuzu genervt. Ashura öffnete die Augen und starrte ihn an, was der vernarbte Ninja nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Er konnte nicht direkt in diese Augen sehen… Pein schien zu lächeln oder täuschte er sich? Er spürte wie seine Hände wieder über seine Hüfte strichen und langsam zwischen seine Beine griffen…

„Ah… Leader-sama…", keuchte er erschrocken auf, als sich die Hände um sein steifes Glied legten. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig", war seine Reaktion auf Kakuzus Einwand.

Langsam strichen seine Finger über den ‚kleinen Kakuzu' und liebkosten ihn mit sanften Berührungen. Kakuzu stöhnte und vergrub wieder seinen Kopf in den Armen… Er war so gut mit seinen Händen… Kakuzu hatte versucht es nicht zu genießen. Er hatte Schuldgefühle wegen Hidan, doch der Leader… Er konnte ihm keinen Befehl abschlagen. Anfangs hätte er es vielleicht noch tun können. Doch nun kannte er die Vorzüge von Peins Händen… Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, wenn er ihn dort unten berührte. Nicht mal Hidan konnte ihn mit der bloßen Hand so beben lassen.

Er liebte den Sex mit seinem kleinen Priester der Flüche. Er liebte es, wenn Hidan ihm beim Sex schmutzige Dinge ins Ohr raunte. Er liebte es ihn unter sich zu spüren und ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen! Doch er liebte auch des Leaders Handarbeit am Ende der ‚Besprechungen'.

Mittlerweile freute er sich sogar etwas auf diesen Moment des Monats. Er musste sich immer wieder dazu überwinden sich vor Pein zu entblättern und sich nach seinem Befehl hinzuknien, doch am Ende wurde er dafür immer mit dieser wunderbaren Massage belohnt…

Kakuzu verzog sein Gesicht zu einem herrlich lustvollen Ausdruck, doch er versteckte es weiterhin in seinen Armen. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand sein Gesicht so sah, außer Hidan… Doch Pein wusste um seine Erregung und riss seinen Kopf mit einer Hand an den Haaren nach oben, so dass er sein Gesicht sehen konnte. „Argh!", fauchte Kakuzu auf vor Schmerz. Ashura musste lächeln und leckte über Kakuzus Kinn, über eine Wange und stoppte an seinem Ohr. Leicht biss er hinein, leckte an der Ohrmuschel und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Uuh…" „Willst du mir etwa dein hübsches, entgleistes Gesicht vorenthalten, Kakuzu?", fragte ihn Pein mit durchbohrendem Blick. Wieder kniff Kakuzu die Augen zu.

„Ne-nein, Leader-sama", stöhnte er. Peins Hand hatte sich fester um seine Erektion geschlossen und rieb immer wieder auf und ab… Der Leader leckte an Kakuzus Hals. Wieder stöhnte Kakuzu lustvoll auf. Nun begann Pein mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Spitze des ‚kleinen Kakuzus' zu streifen. Sooo guuuut…

Es dauerte nicht lange und Kakuzu kam…

Als Hidan aufwachte sah er Kakuzu an seinem Schreibtisch in ihrem Zimmer sitzen. Er las ein Buch über… Über was eigentlich? Hidan konnte es nicht erkennen, also starrte er lieber auf Kakuzus schönen Rücken. So viele herrliche Narben. Seine Herzmasken starrten Hidan an. Er grinste. Er stellte sich in solchen Momenten immer vor, wie es wäre, wenn diese Masken plötzlich blinzeln würden oder anfangen würden zu reden. Was sie dann wohl sagen würden…

Hidan stand auf. Er zog die Decke des Bettes mit sich und hielt sie sich vor seine Brust. Er war nackt. Er schlief immer nackt. So fühlte er sich freier und es gab nichts Lästiges zum Ausziehen, wenn Kakuzu nachts plötzlich in sein Bett kam und Sex wollte… Oder umgekehrt.

Er kam verschlafen auf Kakuzus Rücken zu und schmiegte sich von hinten um seinen Hals. „Good, fucking morning", kicherte der weißhaarige Priester und küsste Kakuzu auf die Wange. Kakuzu ignorierte ihn und las weiter. Hidan guckte verbittert und rümpfte die Nase. Er biss in Kakuzus Ohr und knabberte fest daran. Dann raunte er verführerisch in sein Ohr: „Sex! Sofort!" Kakuzu seufzte und drehte sich zum Jashinisten um. Er tat immer so desinteressiert, doch innerlich hatte er nur darauf gewartet. Nachdem er von Pein gefordert wurde hatte er nun das dringende Bedürfnis selbst jemanden flachzulegen. Er packte Hidans Arme, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Hidan grinste und formte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Er freute sich, dass er Kakuzu wieder einmal geil gekriegt hatte.

Er wusste nichts von ihm und Pein… Er würde es auch niemals erfahren, dazu war er Kakuzu viel zu wichtig. Würde er es ihm erzählen würde Hidan sofort auf Pein losgehen… Und verlieren… Pein hatte noch niemals verloren. Außerdem konnte er Hidan eh schon nicht leiden, weil er einen anderen Gott anbetete als ihn… Er würde ihn aus dem Weg schaffen, wenn er sich auch nur einen Fehltritt erlauben würde. Das wollte Kakuzu nicht! Er liebte diesen Mann! So schnulzig es auch klang. Er würde es ihm niemals so direkt sagen, aber Hidan wusste es.

Kakuzu stöhnte. Hidan hatte sich über seinen Hals hergemacht und übersäte ihn mit Knutschflecken. Kakuzu konnte nicht mehr, hob den Priester hoch, lief mit ihm zum Bett und ließ sich samt Hidan fallen…


End file.
